PLEASE DON'T GO
by sadiejane35
Summary: Derek finally realizes what he has been feeling for Stiles. But it took Stiles getting hurt to realize it. Will he be able to convince Stiles of his true feeling or will he have to keep them to himself and try and continue on with the way their current relation ship is
1. Chapter 1

**REALIZATION**

He didn't know what to think anymore. With all that has happened, the last couple of years, you would think he would be used to being surprised. But what does a person do when they figure out their true feeling for someone, especially when that someone is something totally out of the norm. There was just something about him that made Derek want to get to know him better, to become closer.

The changing point for Derek was when the Kanimia had attacked them at the pool. He had never felt so helpless and to have stiles be there totally for him, making sure he was ok and not letting him drown. Even if, for a few minutes Derek thought he was going to just let him go and leave him at the bottom of the pool, but he came back, he came back and pulled him to the surface. Derek could tell that Stiles was struggling that he was getting so very tired.

That skinny 140lbs of sarcasm kept him afloat for two hours never questioning why he was or what it could mean. He knows that part of it could be payback for Derek pushing him out of the way of the Kanimia in the first place, which resulted in Derek getting the scratch that caused him to be paralyzed and where they were now.

"Stiles just let me go you're getting weak. Just save yourself."

"No Sourwolf you need to be here for the pack, you're important, not me. I will keep you up as long as I can." He stuttered trying to breathe.

Stiles was steadily sinking further into the water, but at the same time pushing Derek up further. Just when Derek thought he was going to lose Stiles forever he felt someone pull him out and then they jumped in after Stiles, when he looked up he saw it was Scott. Stiles wasn't breathing when Scott pulled him out. He had been holding Derek up by having Derek stand on his shoulders and lean against the wall. Once Scott had Stiles out he started CPR breaking ribs in the process but he was able to get him to start breathing, but he wasn't waking up.

Derek pulled himself over to where Stiles was, the paralysis had finally made it so he could use his upper body but his legs were still numb. So he had to drag himself by his arms over to Stiles. He leaned down whispering into Stiles ear.

"Stiles, Please Don't go we need you." Leaning even closer "I need you, I can't let you go. Please come back to me." Derek said tears running down his cheeks.

Scott wasn't really paying attention he was happy Stiles was breathing again, He immediately called the ambulance , Then Stiles dad. He turned to see Derek holding Stiles, whispering to him. He heard what he was saying and was shocked.

Derek looked up at Scott. Scott had never seen him look so lost and helpless before. This was his Alpha he was normally the strong one of the group. He never showed much emotion. To see this side of him was kind of scaring Scott.

"Derek, Buddy he will be ok. He is strong. Don't give up on him ok. You know how stubborn he is. I mean seriously how often we have all told him to stay out of trouble to stay home and he never listens. He will be fine he will fight." Scott said with a sad smile pulling his Alpha into a hug. He felt the anguish washing over Derek, It seemed to make him heal and able to move but that was so not a good reason for all of that to be happening. "You need to leave Derek, before the cops get here, you are still a suspect. I will make sure everything is ok and keep you updated."

Derek looked at him giving a slight nod, looking at Stiles on more time before he hurried out a back door. Soon after Scott heard a pain filled howl. He wanted to go to him and comfort him but he knew right now he had to take care of Stiles. The others would make sure Derek was ok. They would take care of him the way he needed.

Tears coursing down his cheeks he explained how he had found Stiles in the pool. Telling them he wasn't sure how he got there just that he had gotten a phone call that he had missed. Stiles had sounded like he was in trouble. And was able to tell him where he was before they got disconnected. As soon as he got the message he headed over to the pool to find Stiles in the water not breathing. He pulled him out and started CPR until Stiles started breathing at that point he called the ambulance.

The cops took his statement with very little comment, Has the EMTS loaded an unconscious Stiles into the ambulance they stated that he might have got to much water in him or hit his head at some point. They weren't sure why else he wasn't waking up. They said X-rays would show if there was anything unusual going on. That really scared Scott. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Derek all this. He wasn't sure he could handle the look that he was going to get. He never wanted to see that look of anguish on Derek again and if there was something very wrong with Stiles he knew that it would be there. He had never seen this side of Derek and it made him question everything he knew about the Alpha and made him realize just how much he had misunderstood.


	2. AWAKENING Chapter 2

**AWAKENING**

He couldn't figure out where he was it was so dark. He had so many questions, but his head hurt and he felt like someone was sitting on his chest, he moved just a little and pain course through him causing him to gasp and cry. He hated that he was crying. He hadn't done much since his mom died even during his panic attacks he didn't cry. But he was in so much pain. He heard some movement in the room, a warm hand stroking his brow, while the other seemed to be resting on his bare stomach; how it was bare he had no idea. He was shivering now, which caused even more pain to course through him. He cracked his eyes open just a little, the light was so intense, he could make out dark short, spiky hair, chiseled jaw and those eyebrows that were so very expressive.

"Der…Derek what are you doing? What happened?"Stiles asked a bit panicked.

"Stiles calm down, you are in the hospital and I'm trying to take some of the pain away. " He whispered answering stiles questions but not really explain much. He said all this while touching Stiles stomach gently trying to take away his pain.

Stiles wasn't sure how to react, he liked how Derek's touch felt. How he seemed to care. He wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Derek always seemed so distant and Stiles always thought that Derek didn't want anything to do with him. So having him all up close and in his personal space was disconcerting at the very least. This was a new heady experience; one Stiles hoped could be repeated in the near future.

He felt the pain recede, to a more bearable degree at least. Once the pain became less he opened his eyes a bit wider to look at Derek. He noticed how his brow seemed to be furrowed in confusion or concern, he wasn't sure which one.

"Thank you Derek, You didn't have to do that in fact, I don't understand why you are here." He mumbled not daring to look at Derek. He didn't want to betray how he felt. He knew logically that Derek could probably tell something was wrong but that didn't mean Stiles was ready to tell him either. He didn't want to be hurt and he thought for sure if he said anything he would be.

Derek watched him, noticing that he still seemed to be in some sort of pain. He didn't understand why Stiles seemed to be feeling anguish. As far as he knew there wasn't anything that could cause him to feel that way.

"Stiles what's wrong?" He asked hesitantly

Stiles wouldn't look at him. He tried to calm the ache in his heart, he didn't want to tell Derek and be rejected. He wasn't sure he could handle that. Especially not right now.

"Nothing Der, Why don't you just go home you don't need to stay here. I will be fine." He said looking out the window.

"Stiles I'm not leaving, talk to me I know something is bothering you. You can't hide that from me. So please just talk to me. Do you know how scared I was when…. When you weren't breathing when we pulled you out of the water, I can't go through that again. I need you. Please will you at least look at me?" He said sadly trying to get Stiles to understand.

Derek was never good at showing his feeling with anyone. Especially since the fire, but with Stiles he was finding it more and easier to open up to those around him. At first he didn't understand why this was. Peter (crazy uncle peter) opened his eyes to what was really going on.

"Pup, you need to tell him. It's obvious to anyone with eyes how you feel for him. You need to let him know. You never know what will happen. Don't let something bad like this happen again without telling him your true feelings. It's very obvious that he has some for you has well but is not doing or saying anything about it because he is scared you will reject him. Get your head out of your ass before you lose the best thing that has ever happened to you or this pack. They love him and would do anything for him, Even if half the time they don't act like it. They would be lost if something happened to him. Man up!"

Derek remembered this conversation vividly. He shuddered at how close to his true feelings Peter seemed to be. But he was still so scared to tell Stiles. He rubbed his face and started pacing, really wanting to pull this stubborn boy into his arms, make sure he was ok, and never let go. His wolf was in turmoil over what he could feel rolling off of Stiles all the pain and anguish was making him want to go out and howl in pain with him. He wanted to make it all stop for Stiles.

"Stiles, Dammit talk to me. I can't stand this I can feel your pain. Why are you hurting? What is hurting you? Please let me help you. "He said has he stopped in front of Stiles trying to draw his attention away from the window. What he saw when he looked at his face was tears slowly coursing down his cheeks.

Derek leaned forward and cupping Stiles face he gently wiped off the tears falling down his cheeks. He hated seeing Stiles like this. He was always so strong, Never seemed to let anything get him down; until now.

Stiles leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth of his hands and the gentleness of his touch.

"Derek I don't really know what's going on with me all I know is I couldn't see you die, I couldn't let you go. I'm not sure how…. How you feel but I know that seeing you go under like that I couldn't take it. I need you in my life. In whatever way I can have you. I know that the feeling isn't mutual, you made that painfully obvious with the telling me you didn't trust me. But the thing is Derek I … I trust you. "He said softly trying to avoid those green eyes. He pulled away. "Please, Derek just leave, for right now I…. I can't handle this I need time to think. "He whispered looking down at the bed, tears still falling from his eyes.

Derek pulls away at the request. He wanted so much to talk to him. But it was clear that at this moment Stiles wasn't ready and wasn't sure of his feelings. He wasn't going to push and if him staying away is what Stiles wanted he would do that.

"Stiles, if you need anything please call or let one of the others know. Someone is going to be here all the time though, but I will leave you alone, until you're ready to talk, if you ever are." He said mumbling the last part too himself. He walked out of the room shoulders slumped, sadness seeping from him. He passed Boyd in the hall who could feel the sadness rolling off his Alpha, It made all of the wolves feel the need to go out and howl in anguish at what the Alpha was feeling.

"Boss don't worry I will keep an eye on him. Try and get some sleep." He said has he laid a gentle hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek stood there absorbing the closeness of his Beta before continuing out of the hospital to run the forest, hoping to get rid of this pain around his heart.


	3. Chapter 3 authors note

Sorry for the dely There has been alot going on my mom was real sick and she passed away a couple weeks ago. I will try and get back into the grove soon thank you for all the follows and such much love and dont worry i wont abandon this story


End file.
